The present disclosure relates to an image display device, and in particular, to an image display device which has touch panel units on both surfaces of a display surface and a back surface.
A liquid crystal display in which a touch panel is incorporated is well known from, for example, JP-A-7-084705. In the liquid crystal display disclosed in JP-A-7-084705, the liquid crystal display and the touch panel are bonded together using a double-sided tape. For example, in an image display device which constitutes a portable game machine, there is a strong demand for providing touch panels on both surfaces of an image display unit so as to detect the position of a finger of an image observer on the display surface (front surface or top surface) and the back surface of the image display unit.